James is Sexy and He Knows It
by SuiteLife-Rush
Summary: I was listening to LMFAOs Sexy and I know it and I just could imagine James dancing around 2J singing it at the top off his lungs.  So this is a little drabble of this.


**James is Sexy and he knows it**

**A.N.  
>I was listening to LMFAOs Sexy and I know it and I just could see James dancing around 2J singing it at the top off his lungs. So this is a little drabble of this. I have to admit he is pretty damn sexy and I hope he knows it.<strong>

….

It started off as an ordinary day in 2J, Carlos is asleep on the orange couch with a half eaten corn-dog in each hand while Kendall is shouting and cussing at the television which is broadcasting a live hockey game James is well no one knows where he is and Logan is attempting (key word attempting) to finish his history essay at the kitchen table. Katie and mama knight are on a day shopping trip. When all of a sudden James comes bounding through the front doors 2J no shirt on , iPod on full blast singing Sexy and I know It startling Carlos who falls off the couch ,throwing both corn-dogs in the air one hitting Kendall in the head and the other hits the TV.

"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's Redfoo with the big ass fro<br>And like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo_

_Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body __[x3]_"

James' voice barricades off the walls in the apartment

_" When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it __[x2]__"_

"JAMES" shouts Kendall diverting his attention to James who now had jumped up onto the kitchen table where Logan had all his history books and laptop which Logan moved to avoid being damaged and started dancing.

"Logan remember the camera we set to record this morning'' Carlos asked laughing after noticing the camera Kelly gave them sitting on top of the fridge which was now recording the whole thing.

"yeah, why...oh" Logan replied laughing at the scene in front of him which consisted of James dancing like a lunatic still singing and Carlos and Kendall cackling like hyenas on the floor.

"_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>I work out" <em>

James kept singing oblivious to the camera on the fridge_  
><em>  
>" JAMES JAMES JAMES ! HEY DIAMOND" shouted Kendall<p>

" dude he won't hear you the volume is up to loud" Carlos explained after recovering from the laugh attack

" no shit Sherlock ... Do you think he realized the door is wide open..." Kendall started

" ... And now the girls are here" Logan finished noticing that Camille, Jo, Stephanie and Jessica had walked in laughing at the sight three of the four guys laughing and one shirtless singing and dancing. (Jessica being the new girl).

_"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it __[x2]___

_I'm sexy and I know it..." _James carried on

"guys care to explain that "Camille asked between laughs pointing towards James

"short or long version?"

"short"

" we were minding our own business..." starts Logan

"...when James comes through the door shirtless and singing..." Kendall continues

"...and now he's on the table dancing like he's having a seizure and singing" concludes Carlos

"dude do you even know ... n. mind" Logan adds

_"l__Check it out __[x2]__  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>_[x4]__  
>Do the wiggle man <em>_[x2]__  
>Yeah I'm sexy and I know it<em>

_Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>I work out<em>

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_ "

The song comes to an end and James finally notices the extra audience

"how much did you girls see?" he asks turning ten different shades of red

"enough to make you turn bright red" chuckles Jo

" I HAVE ROSECA OKAY ITS NATURAL AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" James shouted running into his and Carlos' room

" Oh and James "Logan shouts back" the camera Kelly gave us to film what happens in 2J for the day so she can put it on the website caught the whole thing"

Suddenly everyone in 2J and possibly all of Palmwoods heard a loud SLAM and high pitched girlish shriek followed by every curse word known to man from the bedroom.

The silence in the lounge room was broken when Kendall said quietly so James couldn't hear "If we want to stay alive we shouldn't give this video to Kelly but we keep it hidden as it may be handy as blackmail".


End file.
